Seigneur Harry Fercaël Potter Riddle, moi ?
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: abandonné ! La rentrée. Dans la maison des Serpentard. Harry croyait avoir tout vu dans ce monde parrallèle, mais il est loin d'être au bout de ses surprises avec les cours qui commencent. Surtout que Rogue semble être de la partie.
1. Prologue

Titre : Seigneur Harry Fercaël Potter Riddle, moi ?  
  
Autrice : Pour une fois, ce n'est pas Arwen C'est Katel, jumelle spirituelle et presque parental d'Arwen, qui met son grain de sel dans l'affaire Son texte me plaisait bien, et je sais pas pourquoi, je me suis mise à réfléchir au "White" Harry... et ça a donné ça

**Source :** Harry Potter, Défi 19 de Lady Jedusor mais surtout « Seigneur Fercaël, Premier Lieutenant et Héritier de Lord Voldemort » d'Arwen Yuy, fic parallèle, en gros...

**Disclaimer :** Mince, sont pas à moi... Je les emprunte et j'essayerai de les retrouver à la fin... peut-être... surtout s'il me vient l'envie de les planquer pour les garder...

* * *

Prologue ' Y'a un truc qui va pas...'

Harry poussa un gémissement en ouvrant les yeux. Même s'il n'y avait que peu de soleil dans la pièce, c'était amplement suffisant pour l'éblouir au point de faire un concert de percutions au plus profond de son crâne.

' Ouaille... Quoiqu'en dise Ron, ce n'était certainement pas de la grenadine dans le grand saladier...'

Au prix d'un incroyable effort, il parvint à se mettre en position assise. Pour aussitôt retomber sur le lit.

' Trop mal... Bobo à la tête moi... Promis, je n'irai plus fêter mon anniversaire chez les Weasley en cachette et j'obéirai à l'oncle Vernon en ne bougeant plus de ma chambre... mais pitié, arrêtez-moi ce marteau dans la tête !!!'

Quand Harry réussit à connecter son cerveau, ce qu'il n'arriva pas à faire avant quelques longues minutes, il fixa le plafond d'un air geignard.

' Y'a pas à dire, avoir 16 ans, c'est super. Mais je le fêterais pas tous les jours.'

Il cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois, parce que jamais deux sans trois. Pas de doute possible. Le plafond était **noir**. Où était passé l'immonde peinture blanc cassé des Dursley ?

' C'est peut-être le pot d'échappement de la voiture des Weasley qui a trop enfumé la pièce ?'

Ou alors c'était parce qu'il faisait encore nuit. Mais non, réflexion stupide, puisque y'avait un peu de soleil dans la pièce, c'était ce qui l'avait réveillé. Ou encore c'était de nouveau les phares de la voiture qui revenait le chercher pour une autre virée nocturne. Invraisemblable. Dudley ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé récupérer de la nuit blanche toute la journée. Il faisait trop de boucan pour ça.

Bah. Après tout, le plafond avait bien le droit d'être noir si ça lui faisait plaisir. Du moment qu'il s'arrêtait de faire des vagues... Minute. Pas normal ça. Un plafond ne peut **pas** faire des vagues. Même dans le monde de la magie.

Baissant les yeux au sol, Harry remarqua avec soulagement que ce n'était pas le plafond qui "vaguait" mais le sol en dalles vertes.

' Ouf. J'ai bien cru que je devenais dingue. Quoi de plus normal qu'un sol vert qui fait des vagues... HHHEEEIIINNN ?!?!?! Mais comment que ça se fait que le sol soit vert d'abord ? C'était de la moquette bleue !!'

Se dressant d'un bond, Harry oublia momentanément son mal de crâne. Momentanément, puisque celui-ci se rappela à son bon souvenir aussitôt et se vengea de façon particulièrement cruelle en ne rétablissant pas les capacités d'équilibre. Ce qui fit qu'Harry rencontra le sol vert de _très_ près. Plus précisément, il se vautra dessus.

' Merlin, ça fait MAL ça !'

Levant les yeux tout en se frottant le crâne, il se trouva nez à nez avec un serpent aux yeux rouges luisants, prêt à mordre.

- AAAAAH !!!

Il fit un bond en arrière, ce qui l'amena à percuter le montant du lit à baldaquin avec l'arrière du crâne, qui avait miraculeusement réchappé à la chute au sol.

' Faut croire que je les accumule... Et encore une bosse...'

Se préoccupant plus de la proéminence qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, il finit par reporter son attention sur le reptile, cause de sa douleur, bien décidé à le réduire en charpie pour ça. Manque de bol, ce n'était qu'une tapisserie murale.

' Ah. D'accord. Le grand Harry Potter est effrayé par une simple peinture, maintenant. Voilà qui ferait rire Malfoy. Eh, minute. Depuis quand j'ai ça dans ma chambre, moi ?!?'

Il n'obtint évidemment aucune réponse. D'un autre côté, si le serpent se mettait à lui répondre, y'avait un problème. Le problème était plus particulièrement le numéro de l'asile sorcier le plus proche. N'empêche que ça l'intriguait, ce serpent de peinture. D'où pouvait-il bien venir... ?

' Oh, mince, je sais. C'est encore Dudley qui a profité de mon absence pour venir stocker des horreurs dans ma chambre pour la "redécorer"...'

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il n'avait été absent qu'une nuit. Et à moins d'un tremblement de terre, auquel cas il n'ouvrait qu'à peine un œil, ou une frugal nocturne périodique, histoire d'aller piller le frigo durant le sommeil de ses parents, Dudley ne se levait pas la nuit. Alors il n'avait pas pu remarquer l'absence de son martyr préféré.

' Y'a un truc qui va pas. Surtout que les murs en argent, ça risque pas d'être la voiture des Weasley. Quelqu'un aurait-il lancé un sort pour me faire une farce ?'

La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Mais ce n'était ni un Vernon écarlate de fureur hurlant qu'il faisait trop de bruit, ni une Pétunia lui ordonnant de sa voix de crécelle de préparer le quartier de pamplemousse pour son "Dudlichou" d'amour, ni un Dudley ravi de jouer le réveil-matin avec un seau d'eau. C'était même pire que les trois réunis. C'était Lucius Malfoy.

- Avec-vous bien dormi, seigneur ?

' Ca y est, je recommence à voir à travers la tête de Voldemort...'

- Ca va, merci, grommela-t-il par habitude.

C'était vrai après tout. Même s'il avait une bosse devant, une bosse derrière, un mal de crâne pas possible et une chambre horrible, ça allait. Puisque ce n'était pas lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Non. Ca ne collait pas. C'était SA voix. Et ce qu'il avait senti, c'était SES bosses. Ca n'allait pas. Mais alors là, pas du tout.

' NOM D'UN SORCIER, QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ?!?!?!?'


	2. Chapitre 1

**Seigneur Harry Fercaël Potter Riddle, moi ?**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Lady Jedusor : Merci Mais j'ai aucune excuse, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance et je publie pas plus vite VV Je vias essayer de me dépêcher, promis Faut que je rattrape B.A.K.A. (anciennement Arwen Yuy )

nana-la-sorcière : C'est pas grave si t'aimes pas... Je sais que c'est un peu embrouillé pour le début, mais j'essaye de me rattraper !

Oceane Potter : Merci beaucoup, Onako du lapin Voui, pov' Ryry, il a pas fini de souffrir... ou plutôt _ils_ ont pas fini de souffrir

Bunny : -- On va dire que tu as une façon bien à toi d'encourager les gens... On s'en doute que tu connais la suite, baka Alors maintenant, retourne écrire la suite... de tous tes textes

BellaSidious : La voilà la suite C'est vrai que la fic d'Arwen est bien... pardon, de BAKA maintenant, elle a changé de pseudo " Et c'est particulièrement intéressant d'essayer de faire une fic parallèle à la sienne On va s'amuser !!!

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, sauf les meubles, les vêtements, les décors, la tapisserie, les dialogues, les descriptions... Ce qui est pas à moi alors ? L'idée de départ, le défi 19 de Lady Jedusor (c'est à se demander où elle les trouve, ses idées de défis ) et l'idée plus précise d'Arwen, que j'ai repris mais à l'envers... comme un gant Un côté, c'est elle, et l'autre, c'est moi Pas net, l'explication --o

* * *

_Chapitre 1 ' Je suis en train de faire un rêve ! Un stupide rêve !'_

Une fois que Lucius soit sorti, Harry s'effondra sur son lit. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Comment se faisait-il que Lucius, qui voulait sa mort et était un de ses ennemis mortels après Voldemort, soit aux petits soins avec lui ? Et surtout, qu'était-il arrivé à sa belle chambre ? Enfin, pas qu'elle soit belle avant, elle était plutôt vide et quelconque, mais c'était devenu SA chambre alors il avait fini par s'y attacher... En tout cas, elle n'avait pas ces couleurs horribles.

' Même rose fluo, ça aurait été mieux... quoique s'il y avait des coeurs en plus, ça pouvait rivaliser avec la tapisserie Bisounours, la frise Jojo Lapin et le décor Oui-Oui... mais ces horreurs ne sont rien par rapport à celle-ci... CA sent le Serpentard à plein nez...'

Comme s'il avait été appelé, Lucius fit son apparition à la porte.

- Le petit déjeuner est servi dans le petit salon. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

' Euh... pas que je _veuille_ bien mais disons que j'ai pas trop le choix...'

- Bien, répondit simplement Harry.

C'était une bonne réponse : ni trop servile, ni trop hautaine... Si Lucius le prenait pour un seigneur, c'était qu'il avait une bonne raison d'agir ainsi. Alors autant essayer d'en savoir plus discrètement tout en jouant le jeu.

Ils parcoururent un couloir dans le silence le plus complet. Malgré les portraits sur les murs qui faisaient des grimaces inquiétantes mais lui étaient complètement inconnus, les lieux semblèrent étrangement familiers à Harry. Puisqu'il ne connaissait en tout et pour tout que Privet Drive, la Tanière, le Chemin de Traverse, la maison de Sirius et Poudlard, en ayant éliminé d'office le Ministère de la Magie – qu'est-ce qu'on ferait d'une chambre aux couleurs des Serpentards et d'un petit salon –, il opta pour la dernière solution. Ca devait être Poudlard. L'atmosphère si particulière de mystère, de solennité et d'éducation qui y régnait était inimitable.

' Pourtant on dirait que ça a changé...'

Arrivé à un croisement, Lucius prit le couloir de droite, guidant toujours celui qu'il considérait comme un seigneur.

' Je sais Je suis en train de faire un rêve ! Un stupide rêve ! Mais oui, c'est ça ! Je dors toujours et c'est à cause de ce stupide liquide dans le saladier au goût si bizarre que je fais un rêve si idiot !'

Lucius s'arrêta devant une porte en pin. S'inclinant légèrement, il avait de frapper respectueusement à la porte :

- C'est ici, seigneur...

' Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a dit une fois sur les rêves ? Qu'ils sont le résultat de choses enfouies dans sa mémoire ou qu'on souhaite secrètement ? Mais c'est la catastrophe, ça ! Je rêve d'être traité comme un roi par Lucius Malfoy ! Ca va pas, ça ! Pourquoi je rêve pas de partir de chez les Dursley ? Si je me concentre suffisamment fort, peut-être que j'arriverai à modifier mon rêve...'

Tout en réfléchissant à son étrange sort, Harry s'était avancé et entrait à présent dans le petit salon. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

' NON ! Ca va pas, ça ! Je veux pas rêver de ça, moi ! Une AUTRE modification, s'il vous plaaaaaaîîîîîîît !!'

Mais rien ne se produisit et Harry dut se contenter de ce qu'il voyait. En face de lui, tranquillement installé à une table garnie de choses ma foi fort appétissantes, était assis son plus grand ennemi. Lord Voldemort en personne.

- Bonjour, Harry.

' Ca vire carrément au cauchemar, là...'

- Viens t'asseoir, poursuivit son pire ennemi sans se rendre compte de son trouble, mon fils.

' ... ... ... (Faut le temps qu'il digère l'information, le pauvre -) KOAAA ?!?'

Harry resta sur place. Une statue. Son fils... ? Comment Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, pouvait-il le considérer comme tel ? Surtout qu'il avait l'air d'y croire, le bougre !

' Où ai-je encore atterri ?' gémit intérieurement Harry.

Il avait déjà fait des rêves idiots, comme celui où il était Superman ou encore la fois où il avait traversé les Etats-Unis en bicyclette par un tunnel, mais LA, ça dépassait tout entendement !

- Viens manger, voyons, s'impatienta Voldemort.

Harry agit comme un automate et alla s'asseoir à la chaise laissée vacante. "Père" ou pas, Voldemort restait Voldemort et il pouvait très bien lui lancer un Endoloris rien que pour le faire bouger.

' De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un rêve... non ?'

Harry commença par se beurrer une tartine, les yeux baissés. Il n'oubliait certes pas qu'il se trouvait dans une situation plus que compromettante. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas de baguette. Tout à sa rêverie, il fit un faux mouvement et le couteau l'égratigna. Au bout de son doigt perlait une goutte vermeille.

- Aïe... souffla-t-il.

Il se sentit pâlir. Déglutit avec peine, les yeux fixés sur la petit touche de sang. Dans un rêve, on ne RESSENT pas la douleur, à moins de l'imaginer. Mais le sang... Normalement, on ne rêve pas de douleur ni de sang en même temps... Cette douleur si semblable à celle qu'il ressentait en pareilles occasions. Ce n'était PAS un rêve. C'était la réalité. Et aussi difficile que ça pouvait paraître à accepter, l'homme qui tendait avec compassion un mouchoir en papier pour essuyer le sang, c'était bien Voldemort. Son ennemi. Qui agissait plus comme un père que des milliers de Dursley.

' C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ?!?!?!?'

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se retrouvait dans ce qu'il répugnait à appeler sa chambre. Il devait faire le point sur tout. Il se sentait seul. Abandonné.

' Je ne peux pas être à Poudlard, vu que ça a trop changé. Et pourtant c'est Poudlard. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait... On dirait une sorte de... monde parallèle. Voil ! Y'a un autre... moi mais c'est pas... moi. Il est différent et je... enfin _il_ est le fils de Voldemort. Pour une raison que j'ignore, on a dû être échangé.'

Il poussa un profond soupir. Le mal de crâne de ce matin ne tarderait pas à revenir à ce rythme. Ca paraissait dingue, mais c'était le plus plausible. Ils avaient été échangés. Et chose étrange, le "Harry" de ce monde semblait appartenir aux Serpentards, rien qu'à en juger par les couleurs de la chambre – horribles couleurs, soit dit en passant.

' A moins que ce ne soit que provisoire... Dans ce cas, ça fausse tout mon jugement et je suis dans un sacré pétrin...'

Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre. De là, il voyait la cour intérieure de l'école de magie. Tout était silencieux et vide. S'il n'y avait eu aucun décalage temporel, ce serait bientôt la rentrée. D'ici là, il devait jouer le jeu. Ne pas se faire trahir serait très délicat. Il allait sûrement falloir qu'il invente un gros mensonge pour justifier son attitude. Mais surtout, il lui faudrait trouver des alliés. Ce ne serait vraiment pas simple.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

* * *

Bunny/Arwen : Mmm... Intéressant non ? 

Harry : Tu TROUVES ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez encore fait ??????????

Bunny/Arwen : Meuh rien voyons. Rien du tout !!!! Et pis la fic est de Katel pas de moi !

Harry : …. Je dois avoir peur ?

Bunny/Arwen : Meuuh nan ! Faut pas. Tu as de grandes chances de t'en tirer vivant. Peut-être.

Harry : J'ai peur. J'ai très peur.

Voldie : Pour une fois Potter, on est d'accord.


	3. Chapitre 2

Seigneur Harry Fercaël Potter Riddle, moi ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Lady Jedusor :Oui, je sais, c'est court VV Mais si je me mets à essayer d'étoffer plus, je vais faire des catas et mettre encore plus de temps à publier... Par contre, je peux promettre qu'à partir du chapitre 3, ce sera plus long

B.A.K.A : JE SAIS ! Tout le monde va me le dire, ou quoi ?! Surtout que tu peux très bien me le dire en face, t'as aucune excuse, toi ! Je vais me dépêcher de publier, promiiiiiis... Ca fait au moins la troisième fois que je te promets ça, non ?

Mirug :La voilà, la suite

Alpo :Spécial, oui... et prise de tête - Mais je vais me dépêcher d'écrire, sinon je vais me prendre un coup de pied au derrière... voyant Arwen qui se prépare Ahhhh !!! Je me dépêêêêêche !!

**Disclaimer :** Ben ça a pas changé depuis la dernière fois Pas à moi Si Harry Potter appartenait à chaque personne qui en faisait une histoire, je n'ose imaginer la taille du fragment d'Harry qu'on aurait chacun... Même pas un cheveu !!!

* * *

Chapitre 2 ' Je suis mal, là...' 

Harry se trouvait sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. Depuis le jour où il s'était réveillé en étant le fils adoptif de son pire ennemi, deux semaines avaient passé. Deux longues semaines, à surveiller chacune de ses paroles, à guetter chaque indice qui pouvait le renseigner sur la nature de l'autre "lui". C'était trop épuisant pour son pauvre petit cerveau censé être en vacances, ce qui occasionnait en représailles migraines chroniques et sommeil de plomb à peine réparateur.

Durant tout ce temps, il s'était senti terriblement seul. Encore heureux, l'Autre était abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier, ce qui faisait qu'il avait pu comprendre bon nombre de choses. Comme par exemple, que cet incapable de Malfoy était directeur de Poudlard. Et que Voldemort n'avait jamais perdu ses pouvoirs. Ce qui, en résumé, faisait que ce monde était l'inverse du sien : les vilains étaient au pouvoir et les gentils se cachaient.

' Et moi, comme un idiot, perdu au milieu de tout ça...'

Il ne savait toujours pas à qui se fier. C'était le vilain petit canard au milieu des cygnes blancs... ou plutôt le cygne blanc au milieu des vilains canards. Toujours était-il qu'il ne devait faire aucun faux pas. Ca lui serait fatal.

' Au moins, je suis encore en vacances... Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand l'école aura repris... ?'

- Maître ?

' KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!' hurla intérieurement le très courageux Harry Potter, l'étoile du monde sorcier, celui qui a survécu à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Mais-Harry-A-Le-Droit-De-Le-Faire-D'Abord-Il-L'A-Déjà-Vu-Et-Pi-Voldemort-Est-Pas-Beau-De-Toute-Façon.

Son cœur battait la macarena, le sang battait contre ses tempes, ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa tête, de la sueur froide lui coulait lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale... Il avait eu une sacrée frousse. C'était d'ailleurs un doux euphémisme... Un peu plus et il tombait par-dessus les remparts et s'étalait comme une crêpe par terre. Pas très réjouissant, comme programme. Qui était l'abruti qui... ? Question stupide, puisque celui qui était en face de lui était grand, les cheveux longs, d'un blond presque blanc, il le connaissait, un peu trop bien peut-être...

- Lucius Malfoy.

- Seigneur, votre père, Lord Voldemort, voudrait vous parler.

' Oh... pas bon ça...'

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. _Très_ mal à l'aise d'ailleurs. Dans un salon style Victoria, dans un fauteuil deux fois trop grand pour un simple adolescent, avec en face l'autre bouffon, euh Lucius, dans un autre siège, et le vilain-très vilain Voldemort confortablement installé sur un canapé.. c'était pas vraiment un décor de rêve.

- Harry... commença Voldemort. J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps tu étais... différent.

' Chuis dans la merde, là...'

- Plus précisément depuis ton anniversaire.

' Je suis mal, là...'

- Euh... en fait, euh...

' En fait quoi ? Je suis en réalité un Gryffondor ? S'il me tue pas sur-le-champ, c'est qu'il préfère une mort lente et douloureuse...'

- Harry, tu as toujours été franc avec moi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

' C'est TOI qui vas pas !' répliqua intérieurement le jeune homme avant de se racler la gorge et de prendre une profonde inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau.

- Eh bien, durant la nuit de mon anniversaire...

' J'ai été enlevé par des extraterrestres... Non, il va pas me croire, à condition qu'il sache ce que c'est. Autre chose.'

- En réalité, j'ai bu une boisson qui m'a mis dans une sorte de transe. Je crois que j'ai subi ce que les Moldus appellent un lavage de cerveau. Quelqu'un a un peu tout chamboulé dans ma tête et...

Le regard purement sceptique que lui renvoya Voldemort l'arrêta net. Il ne le croyait pas. C'était prévisible mais ça signifiait beaucoup d'ennuis en perspective.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais gober ça ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton acide. Impero ! cria-t-il.

Un grand vide s'empara de l'esprit du Survivant. Plus rien ne comptait, si ce n'est la petite voix qui l'interrogeait.

« Pourquoi as-tu changé de comportement depuis deux semaines ? »

' Encore heureux que depuis le temps, je sais contrer l'Imperium...'

Parce qu'un liquide m'a changé mes souvenirs afin que je ne vous considère plus comme des alliés.

De surprise, Voldemort brisa le sort et Harry put avoir de nouveau l'esprit clair et lucide.

- Afin que tu ne nous considères plus comme des alliés ? répéta Voldemort, stupéfait.

' J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort mais c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant.'

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Cela explique bien des choses... en particulier ta réserve inhabituelle.

' Ca, c'est parce que tu es l'_assassin_ de mes parents !'

- En fait, le sort n'a marché qu'à moitié... père.

' Oh, qu'est-ce que je me déteste quand je dis ça ! Appeler ainsi celui qui est le responsable de mon séjour détesté chez les Dursley ! Mais il faut qu'il puisse me faire suffisamment confiance, quand même...'

- Bien. Laisse-nous maintenant.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit. Toutefois, il ne ferma pas la porte, restant à côté pour entendre ce qui se disait derrière son dos. Ce qu'il entendit ne le déçut pas.

- Doit-on le croire, seigneur ? demanda la voix anxieuse de Malfoy.

- Pourquoi ne pas le croire ? répliqua sèchement Voldemort. Il a été soumis à l'Imperium, il ne peut donc pas mentir. Mais si ce qu'il dit est vrai, le problème est bien plus grave, puisque cela signifie que quelqu'un a cherché à effacer la mémoire de Harry. Qui que ce soit, il aurait très bien pu le tuer. Il faut être très vigilant à l'avenir.

' Ca, je te le fais pas dire. J'ai l'intention de rester en vie encore de loooongues années histoire de bien te pourrir la vie.'

- D'ici la rentrée, il n'aura pas à sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il y sera en sécurité. Quand l'école aura repris, je le mets sous votre entière responsabilité, mon cher Lucius.

' Encore heureux, je suis encore élève à Poudlard. Je n'ose imaginer ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais déjà un métier sans savoir faire quoi que ce soit. J'arriverai peut-être à retrouver des têtes connues, comme Dumbledore ou Lupin.

Ayant entendu ce qu'il avait à entendre, Harry s'éclipsa discrètement en direction de la cour de Poudlard, déserte à cette période de l'année.

' Au moins, Voldemort me fait désormais confiance. Je n'aurais qu'à intervenir discrètement en cas d' "élimination des menaces", comme faisait le Voldemort de mon monde. Je me demande comment se débrouille l'autre "moi"... Si jamais il est vraiment du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ce monde, il va avoir une sacrée surprise. Et risque de vouloir se rallier à lui.'

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Seul. Il était seul. Il n'avait même pas Hedwig pour lui tenir compagnie. Tiens, c'était vrai, ça. Quel animal messager avait l'Autre ?

' J'espère que je vais le savoir assez rapidement...'

Comme pour lui répondre, un hululement lui fit lever la tête. Un grand hibou tout noir voletait au-dessus de lui et, d'un grand battement d'ailes, vint se poser à un mètre du sorcier, sur la branche d'un arbre.

- Tiens ? Qui tu es, toi ?

Il tendit la main vers le volatil, dans le but de sympathiser avec celui qui était peut-être son hibou –enfin, celui de l'Autre – , mais l'oiseau, loin de se laisser faire, lui mordit violemment le doigt.

- AÏEUH ! Non mais ça va pas, espèce de brute ?!?

- Ouhouh ! répliqua l'oiseau de nuit.

- Okay, j'ai compris, tu m'aimes pas, mais est-ce une raison pour m'attaquer injustement ?

Le hibou sembla croire que oui, puisqu'il réessaya de le mordre. Heureusement que le sorcier avait de sacrés réflexes. Sinon, il aurait eu un doigt en moins.

- J'ai pigé, tu veux vraiment pas faire ami-ami, soit. T'as un dent, ou plutôt un bec, contre moi. Et je n'ai nullement l'intention de risquer mes dix doigts pour ton bon plaisir. Alors tu m'excuseras, mais je vais me coucher, espèce de volatil mal luné.

Sur ces mots, Harry tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre, suivi par le regard furibond du hibou.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

* * *

**Arwen** : (ton sarcastique) C'est vachement plus long.

**Harry** : On évite trop de massacre comme ça !!!

**Voldie** : Bonne remarque Potter.

**Harry** : Comme toujours quoi.

**Voldie Arwen** : (tousse) Oui, oui !!

**Arwen** : N'empêche que c'est pas long.

**Voldie et Ryry** : Si !! C'est même TROP long !! OSKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUR !!!!!


	4. Chapitre 3

**Seigneur Harry Fercaël Potter Riddle, moi ?**

Réponses aux reviews : 

Bunny : Oui, oui, aucun retard... On lui dira Mais j'essaye de pas être en retard... même si je le suis en final - - M'enfin... La voilà, la suite, même que tu la connais déjà dans les moindres détails C'est à se demander qui de nous deux la connaît mieux, d'ailleurs...

Celine s. : La voila, la suite

Lady Jedusor : Voilà Je pense que cette fois-ci, je mets la suite relativement vite Et ça devient de plus en plus long Même si ça n'atteindra vraisemblablement jamais la taille des chapitres de mon acolyte Arwen - -

Draco Malefoy : Très drôle, le pseudo Parce que c'est précisément dans ce chapitre que débarque Draco, loooooooool ! 

Cassidy Darks : La voilà, la suite Elle arrive vite maintenant, faut en profiter, c'est pas tous les jours.... (Bunny !! Arrête les coups de pieds au derrière T T)

Tenchi Liloo Manson : Bijour toi ! Meuh tu es toute excusée, t'inquiète Si tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner, donne-moi la suite de ta fic Tu sais que j'aimeuh Quant à la rentrée... ce sera le prochain chapitre et ça réserve encore bien des surprises à ce paaaaaaaauvre Harry Comme ça, j'aime martyriser mes persos ?! C'est pas vrai d'abord !

Résumé : Pour une raison encore inconnue (et que l'auteur cherche toujours, c'est pour dire), Harry le Survivant se retrouve dans un monde parallèle à la place d'un autre... qui lui ressemble étrangement... et qui a pour père adoptif Voldemort... Venez donc suivre les aventures de White Harry, en parallèle à la fic d'Arwen/Bunny, qui parle de l'Autre Harry, le Dark...

* * *

Chapitre 3 ' Draco, j'ai un truc à te dire...' 

' Journal de bord interne, ou plutôt de survie, mardi 31 août. Je suis à la veille de la rentrée et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je dois faire. Et depuis ce matin, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment. Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si c'est un bon ou un mauvais signe...'

Harry arrêta là sa réflexion, car sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une tornade blonde qui se mit à faire des allers et venues dans la chambre tout en discutaillant sans même reprendre son souffle.

- Ah, je suis enfin revenu ! C'est pas trop tôt ! J'aime beaucoup ma grand-mère, tu sais, mais un mois entier chez elle, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter ! En plus, elle quatorze chiens maintenant ! QUATORZE, tu te rends compte ?!? C'était infernal, avec les gamelles partout, les toutous à faire sortir à onze, quatorze, dix-sept et vingt heures tapantes si tu veux pas qu'ils aillent faire leurs besoins dans ton lit, surtout si tu ne t'en rends compte que dans tu es dans ton lit justement – je voulais pas les sortir, mais c'est une véritable ogresse quand elle s'y met, alors j'ai pas eu le choix et j'ai craqué dès la deuxième journée - , à table, ils essayent de te sauter dessus pour monter sur la table et vider ton assiette ; d'ailleurs, mieux vaut ne pas s'absenter si tu veux pas retrouver tous les plats vides. Mais Amine – tu sais, ma grand-mère-, a quand même été très gentille avec moi, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs : elle cuisinait pour tout un régiment alors que j'étais tout seul, y'avait plein de restes, je sais pas ce qu'elle va en faire, peut-être les donner aux chiens, qui sait. Et puis, elle voulait toujours que je lui fasse la conversation et le soir, il ne fallait surtout pas la déranger quand elle regardait la météo magique, mais comme ça, on n'a pas raté la nuit des hiboux filants, c'était très beau d'ailleurs, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de parler, parler, parler, tout le temps, sans jamais s'arrêter pour laisser parler les autres, encore heureux que je n'ai hérité de ça ! Enfin... ça a été long mais j'ai quand même pu me reposer à fond pour être en pleine forme pour cette nouvelle année scolaire, je suis pas fâché de revenir, n'empêche, ça fait du bien d'être de retour en territoire connu – et surtout loin de ces affreux toutous qui arrêtaient pas d'aboyer du soir au matin et du matin au soir. Alors ? Comment vas-tu, Harry ?

' ... ... ... C'est quoi, ça ?!?!?!?'

- Harry ? Tu ne reconnais plus ton meilleur ami ?

... ... ... ... C'était définitif, il vivait un parfait cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar, du genre avec plein d'affreux monstres très moches qui surgissaient des moindres recoins. Il était en train de faire un rêve. Pas dans le genre de Voldemort-qui-prend-tranquillement-son-petit-déjeuner mais ce matin, il ne s'était pas réveillé. Il continuait à dormir, puisqu'il avait la permission de faire la grasse matinée, vu que personne ne le surveillait. Le pressentiment qu'il avait ressenti, c'était juste l'envie que son rêve évolue vers quelque chose de plus effrayant... C'était ça. Ca _devait_ être ça.

- Draco ? parvint-il à articuler.

- Ah ! Enfin ! Un mois sans se voir et c'est comme si on était les pires ennemis que la Terre ait jamais portés !

' ... On _est_ les pires ennemis que la Terre ait jamais portés.'

- Non, c'est pas ça...

' _Si_, c'est ça !'

- C'est juste que je suis surpris de te voir débarquer comme ça...

- C'est vrai que je ne t'ai envoyé aucun hibou pour te donner de mes nouvelles, même si Lorkhan était là aussi.

- Lorkhan ? répéta Harry.

' C'est qui c'lui-là ?'

- Ben oui, ton hibou noir, tu te souviens ?

- Hein ? Mais oui, je me souviens, se rattrapa de justesse Harry. Je m'étais juste demandé où il était.

' Ca doit être le hibou noir de l'autre fois. Il a dû sentir que je n'étais pas le même et me considère comme un ennemi...'

- Alors ? Qu'es-tu devenu durant tout ce temps ? demanda Draco en s'effondrant sur le lit.

- Bof, rien.

' Je suis en train d'avoir une conversation des plus banales avec Draco Malfoy. A marquer dans les annales.'

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Je l'avais dit, à mon père, que ça ne servait à rien de te garder toutes les vacances à Poudlard, tu y passais trop de temps durant l'année de toute façon, mais j'ai l'impression que ton père voulait vraiment te garder près de lui. Surtout après ton initiation de Mangemort en juillet.

' Hein ? KOA ? MANGEMORT ?!? Et évidemment, vu que c'est en juillet, j'ai tout zappé. Va encore falloir que je me débrouille avec les moyens de bord, c'est-à-dire le peu de connaissance que j'en ai...'

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je te trouve bien pensif, tout à coup. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je... Non. Tout va bien.

Il s'efforçait de mettre dans sa voix toute la sincérité qu'il pouvait, mais ça ne marcha pas totalement et Draco ne semblait pas convaincu.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort. Tu sembles plus distant. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, on a grandi ensemble, on est presque des frères ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

' Et si je le lui disais ? Et si je lui avouais tout ? Le quelqu'un en qui j'aurais confiance, ça pourrait être lui. S'il connaît si bien que ça l'Autre, alors il pourrait m'aider à tromper les autres ou même à repartir dans mon monde. Même si Draco Malfoy est mon ennemi en temps normal, il est ici un peu différent. Je pense qu'il saura quoi faire. C'est décidé, je lui dis.'

Après un moment de silence, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans ce qu'il espérait ne pas être une erreur.

- Draco, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... C'est très important, alors ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît. Si tu trouves que je suis plus distant, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Une raison très simple. En fait... je ne suis pas le Harry que tu connais. Pour une raison que j'ignore totalement, celui que tu connais et moi avons été... échangés. Mon monde est différent de celui-là. Je n'ai pas été élevé par Voldemort, qui est l'assassin de mes parents, mais par des Moldus, nous ne sommes pas amis. Ennemis, même.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Draco, abasourdi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises ?

Il se leva et, agrippant Harry par les épaules, commença à le secouer avec force.

- Reprends-toi ! Ca ne te ressemble pas, de dire de tels sornettes !

- Arrête, Malfoy !

Harry se dégagea rudement. Même s'il était un ami pour l'Autre, Draco ne restait pour lui qu'une personne détesté.

- Je te dis la vérité ! Je ne suis pas Harry ! Je suis différent ! Je ne suis pas Mangemort, je suis celui qu'ils cherchent à tout prix à éliminer ! Tu m'écoutes, un peu ?!?

Draco secouait la tête d'un air navré.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te prend. On a tout vécu ensemble. On est dans la même maison, chez les glorieux Serpentards, et toi tu...

- Je ne suis _pas_ à Serpentard ! cria presque Harry, à bout de nerfs. Je suis un Gryffondor ! Un GRYFFONDOR !!!

Malfoy semblait sous le choc. Apparemment il ne commençait à le croire que maintenant. Il ne prenait plus Harry pour un fou. Il avait compris ce qui s'était passé.

- Je... bafouilla le blond. Je... dois sortir !

Il s'élança hors de la pièce, laissant Harry songeur.

' Ca y est, je lui ai dit. Ca a été plutôt difficile. Il a sûrement besoin d'être seul un moment pour repenser à tout ce que je lui ai dit. J'espère que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps et qu'ensuite, il me fera confiance. Ah là là, quelle histoire quand même... Heureusement que ce n'est pas à Voldemort que j'ai dû dire la vérité... tilt Draco parti. Voldemort. Il va lui dire !!'

- MAL... DRACOOOOOOOOOO !!! hurla Harry en se ruant dans le couloir.

Mais évidemment, le vrai Serpentard ne l'avait pas sagement attendu de l'autre côté de la porte. Il s'était précipité dès sa sortie vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Harry n'avait aucune idée du lieu où logeait son "père". Pis, il n'avait aucune notion du lieu où lui-même se trouvait. Poudlard, mais c'était un peu vaste. Une vie ne suffisait certainement pas à découvrir tous les secrets que gardait le vieux château. Alors par où commencer ?

Harry cavala dans les couloirs sans se soucier de la direction à prendre. Puisqu'il ne savait pas où il devait aller et qu'il risquait probablement sa survie à l'instant même, tant pis s'il se perdait dans le labyrinthe.

Mais il fallait croire que la chance était généreuse avec lui pour le moment car il trouva enfin celui qu'il cherchait alors qu'il allait rentrer dans une pièce, sûrement parce que Voldemort s'y trouvait, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Draco ! Attends ! haleta Harry.

Malfoy se tourna vers lui et le regarda, le regard dur et froid, totalement déterminé à faire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

- Je _dois_ le faire, martela-t-il. Tu n'es pas... Tu n'es qu'un espion ! cracha-t-il.

- Non, Malfoy. Ne le dis pas à Voldemort. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il me fera. Et tu ne pourras plus ravoir ton ami...

- J'arriverai à trouver une solution sans toi, imposteur !

' Oh, et puis zut !'

- Oubliettes !

Malfoy se figea, les doigts encore sur la poignée.

' Ouf, ça a réussi !'

- Tu viens de me raconter tes vacances, tu as trouvé que j'étais différent, c'est parce que j'ai été un peu malade ces derniers temps. Tu t'apprêtais à aller voir Voldemort pour... pour le rassurer à mon sujet et lui dire que tu veilleras sur moi.

Draco écouta toutes les informations, créant ses souvenirs sur ceux que lui imposait Harry. Il finit par redevenir normal et reprendre le contrôle de son esprit.

- Je ne te savais pas de santé aussi délicate, Harry ! se moqua-t-il gentiment. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais dire à ton père que je veillerai sur toi durant l'année.

Il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur, ayant du mal à assimiler la catastrophe qui avait failli se passer à cause de sa négligence.

' Par Merlin, c'est pas passé loin cette fois-ci ! C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée ! Mais grâce à ce cher Draco, je vais sûrement en apprendre plus sur moi-même...'

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis s'arrêta en face du portrait d'un vieillard chauve.

- Je suis à Serpentard alors ? dit Harry à voix haute.

- On dirait bien ! répliqua le vieillard en lui souriant, dévoilant ses dents jaunis. Tu vas bien t'amuser, mon vieux !

- Bah, si vous le dîtes...

Harry continua son chemin d'un air las. Demain serait une journée particulièrement pénible si c'était au milieu de ces horribles Serpentards...

' Pfffou.... Si je tiens celui qui est responsable de mon état, je jure que je vais lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure...'


	5. Chapitre 4

**Seigneur Harry Fercaël Potter Riddle, moi ?**

Réponses aux reviews :

Bunny : Attaquer le chapitre 5 ? Y'a de l'espoir… Bah, on croit aux miracles, nan ? Faut bien, avec moi M'enfin, je suis bien partie pour le moment… sauf si l'inspiration se fait la malle TT Allez, courage lapin, on y arrivera, à finir cette fic

Lady Jedusor : Meuh nan, Harry va pas finir par se faire tuer, voyons… remarque, ça serait une excellente raison pour ne PAS faire de chapitre 5 (imagine d'ici le regard noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue de Bunny) Okay, pas une bonne idée, en fait O.o Donc il vivra encore… jusqu'à la fin, au moins… je promets rien, je sais pas la suite, en fait !!!

Cassidy Darks : Cuicui toi Nan, je peux pas faire dire des jurons « gryffondoresques » à Ryry, sinon il se ferait griller direct, l'andouille -.- Je sais bien qu'il est pas très doué mais quand même… Et moi non plus, je sais pas en quoi consiste les communautés TT la nulle de ff

Drago Malefoy : Puisque c'est moi qui suis aux commandes de cette horrible fic, je peux très bien imaginer la famille des persos Alors Draco a une grand-mère qui s'appelle Amine, un perroquet nommé Coco, un lointain oncle américain qui s'appelle Picsou (voui, le riche, autant ne pas avoir de problème d'argent ) et un cousin qui s'appelle Raistlin… minute… qu'est-ce qui fait-là, lui ?!? Bunnyyyyyy course le lapin armée de sa massue

petites sorci : Détruire mon ordi ? Mais faites, mes chers Harry, faites… 'Bunny : c'est pas ton pc qui refuse de marcher depuis le mois d'avril ? Katel : Ils ont dit MON ordi, après tout ' De toute façon, nous autres, pauvres autrices félines et lapines (respectivement Kat et Bun) ne savons même pas le fin mot de cette histoire… peut-être que ça se terminera bien… peut-être mal… mais en tout cas, on va courir vite pour éviter toutes représailles

Loreila : Tiens, les noms "Maxwell" et "Yuy" me disent quelque chose, c'est drôle… Faut croire que même dans les fics Harry Potter, Gundam arrive Bon, bref. La voilà la suite Après un mois, c'est pas trop tôt --

alinemcb54 : Voilà la suite Merci pour ta review

* * *

_Chapitre 4 ' Bienvenue chez les Serpentards...'_

La rentrée. Synonyme de bonheur pour certains ou au contraire de désespoir le plus profond pour d'autres. Harry faisait évidemment partie de la deuxième catégorie. Avant, il aimait bien la rentée à Poudlard, signifiant pour lui la fin de la cohabitation avec les Dursley, puisque c'était plus ça qu'autre chose, mais c'était avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans un monde la tête en bas.

Résigné sur son triste sort, le visage fermé pour cacher au mieux son dégoût, il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Encore heureux, Malfoy lui avait gardé une place. Pas que ça lui fasse particulièrement plaisir, Malfoy restait Malfoy, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Au moins était-il à côté de quelqu'un supposé être son meilleur ami, mais qu'il détestait allègrement. Fallait voir le côté positif (si, si, y'en a un !), il n'était pas à côté des espèces de gorilles caractéristiques des Serpentards.

' Tiens, à propos de gorilles, où sont Crabbe et Goyle ?'

Le mince espoir qu'il éprouva à la pensée que peut-être ils n'existaient pas dans ce monde s'effaça vite quand les gorilles en question allèrent s'asseoir en face de lui. Ô joie.

- Salut Harry, grognèrent-ils en choeur.

- 'Jour, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme du bout des lèvres.

S'il était aussi prétentieux que Malfoy, et vu qu'ils étaient « amis », ça avait bien dû déteindre à un moment, cette réponse avait le mérite d'impliquer une certaine hauteur et un détachement orgueilleux, plus qu'une réserve polie. Ou alors ses interlocuteurs pouvaient croire qu'il était encore dans les bras de Morphée, ce qui n'était pas forcément faux. Se dire qu'on allait faire sa rentrée chez les Serpentards n'aidait pas vraiment à dormir. C'était plutôt carrément l'inverse.

Tout en essayant, sans grand succès à vrai dire, de se réveiller, Harry jeta par habitude un coup d'oeil à la Grande Salle. La vue était différente de cette table que de celle des Gryffondors. On voyait plus clairement la table des professeurs, qui, d'ailleurs, n'étaient pas encore là, et on avait aussi une superbe vue sur les Gryffondors, ses anciens co-disciples.

Harry remarqua tout de suite les cheveux rouges qui juraient avec le chapeau noir de sorcier dans un petit groupe. Son coeur se serra à la pensée que les Weasley étaient eux aussi à Poudlard, mais hélas plus inaccessibles que jamais. Il reconnut les jumeaux, son ex meilleur ami Ron – du moins, il l'était toujours dans son monde, mais justement, ce n'était _pas_ son monde -, et leur soeur Ginny. Par contre, aucune trace d'Hermione.

' Si Lucius est à la tête de Poudlard, il ne doit accepter que les Sang-Pur. C'est pour ça que les Weasley sont toujours là, et qu'Hermione n'a jamais mis les pieds ici.'

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite son voisin lui raconter une blague vaseuse sur certains élèves d'une certaine maison – les Weasley, pour ne pas les nommer -, puis les professeurs firent leur entrée.

La plupart lui était inconnue, mais il reconnut quand même quelques têtes, telles que Rogue (on ne pouvait lui échapper, apparemment), Bibine, Malfoy... et Black. A son plus grand étonnement, son parrain-en-fuite dans l'autre monde était un professeur-dans-le-camp-des-vilains dans celui-ci. Il avait le même teint cireux, les mêmes cheveux gras, et même s'il n'avait pas la même lueur dans les yeux due à son séjour à Azkaban, un mélange de crainte, de panique et de haine, il semblait sur le qui-vive. L'air aussi à l'aise qu'un chat au milieu des chiens. Ou plutôt qu'un chien au milieu des fauves.

' Que peut-il bien faire ici ? Puisque l'Autre a été élevé par Voldemort ce n'est pas mon... son parrain ! Est-il passé dans le camp des partisans de Voldemort de son plein gré ?'

Il ne put continuer ses réflexions car Rusard, aussi indémodable que Rogue, arrivait avec le Choixpeau, qui semblait moins usé que d'habitude.

' S'il n'y a que les Sang-Pur, il doit y avoir moins d'élèves donc il sert moins...'

Le Choixpeau fut posé sur son habituel tabouret et la chanson de début d'année commença :

- _Une nouvelle année commence,_

_Alors entrez vite dans la danse :_

_Ballets de cours passionnants,_

_Valses de profs ensorcelants ;_

_Le spectacle ne fait que commencer_

_En cette merveilleuse année !_

_Afin d'intégrer un jour_

_Du plus grand sorcier la cour,_

_Vous allez être triés,_

_Pesés, mesurés, jugés._

_Je choisis pour vous votre maison_

_Avec sagesse et attention_

_Pour qu'un jour vous puissiez_

_Vous battre avec efficacité._

_Si chez les Gryffondors vous allez,_

_Impétueux et réfléchi vous serez ;_

_Si des Poufsouffles vous avez la préférence,_

_Vous chérirez l'amitié et la patience ;_

_Les Serdaigles accueillent en leur sein_

_Ceux travailleurs comme des abeilles l'essaim ;_

_Et si enfin chez les Serpentards vous êtes sélectionné,_

_N'oubliez pas de bien mériter_

_La réputation qui fait de vous_

_Des rusés renards et de sacrés filous !_

_Maintenant écoutez mon appel,_

_Qui est pour vous un peu formel :_

_Trompeuses sont parfois les apparences,_

_En vos amis n'ayez pas toujours confiance,_

_Un traître sait si bien se dissimuler_

_Que tout le monde il peut tromper !_

Les élèves applaudirent le discours du vénérable chapeau, mais Harry restait perplexe. C'était comme si le Choixpeau savait déjà ce qu'il était, à savoir un Gryffondor et un traître. Mais les autres ne parurent pas s'en soucier, alors peut-être n'était qu'une impression et que le Choixpeau adressait tout simplement un avertissement à la vigilance envers l'Ordre du Phénix, si le nom était le même.

Malfoy leva la main, obtenant immédiatement le silence. Pas de doute, il était respecté, voire même craint.

- Jeunes gens... commença-t-il.

' Il n'a pas le ton paternel de Dumbledore,' pensa Harry. ' On croirait presque qu'il nous déteste.'

- ... bienvenue à l'école de Sang-Pur de Poudlard ! Je ne me vois pas dans le besoin de vous rappeler les règles, ainsi que les sanctions, ceux qui désirent se faire rafraîchir la mémoire n'ont qu'à demander à monsieur Rusard.

Il jeta un regard perçant à Fred et George Weasley, qui se tassèrent sur leur siège.

- Je me contenterais donc de vous souhaiter une excellente année avec, qui sait, l'espoir de joindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Bon appétit à tous !

Les tables se remplirent de mille plats délicieux, et Harry décida de laisser provisoirement ses soucis de côté et de faire honneur à la bonne nourriture.

- Harry ! HARRY ! Dépêche-toi, voyons, on va être en retard en cours !

- J'arrive, Draco.

Harry se replongea, malgré l'heure qui avançait dangereusement, sous son lit, cherchant parmi les moutons de poussière, les chaussettes oubliées et les choses dont il ne valait mieux pas connaître la nature, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une baguette.

Après la cérémonie de répartition, il avait eu la surprise de constater qu'il avait le privilège d'avoir une chambre à lui tout seul. Non pas situé dans la partie administrative de Poudlard, comme en août, mais à côté des dortoirs des Serpentards. C'était en fait un dortoir réaménagé en chambre individuelle, avec un grand lit à baldaquin vert, un coin salle de bains avec miroir, douche, toilette et lavabo, un bureau de cinq mètres de long environ, un grand placard et une malle.

Toutes ses affaires étaient déjà à leur place quand il était remonté après la Cérémonie de répartition, et il avait naïvement pensé qu'il trouverait facilement sa baguette. Grave erreur, parce que s'il était en train de se mettre en retard, c'était pour la trouver. Or elle restait soigneusement cachée, la coquine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Harry, enfin ? s'impatienta Draco en passant la tête par la porte.

Apparemment, la vue de son ami accroupi près du lit, l'arrière-train en l'air et la chambre sans dessus-dessous ne parut pas le rassurer, loin de là.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin ?

- Euh... je cherche... ma baguette.

- Ta baguette ?

Le ton de surprise de Malfoy n'échappa pas au sorcier. Visiblement, il avait fait une bourde. Mais sans baguette, comment faire de la magie ?

- Oui, ma baguette, répéta-t-il quand même. Si je fais de la magie sans baguette ici... ça risque de les inquiéter !

' Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de sortir ça ?!?'

- C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort. Mais as-tu regardé dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit ?

- Ah non, tu as raison !

Et bien sûr, elle y était.

- En effet, elle était tout simplement là...

- Harry, tu te sens bien ? C'est toujours là que tu la ranges !

- C'est la rentrée qui bouleverse tout dans ma tête, se justifia Harry.

- A propos de rentrée, on est à la bourre, je te rappelle !

Ils partirent en courant vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, leur premier cours.

Essoufflés, les deux garçons entrèrent en coup de vent dans la salle.

- Excusez-nous, professeur, c'est de ma faute... balbutia Harry.

Il se figea net en remarque que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui n'était pas Sirius Black, comme il l'avait secrètement espéré, avait les cheveux noirs, le nez crochu et le teint cireux...

' Oh-mon-dieu-oh-mon-dieu-oh-mon-dieu, je-suis-mort-fini-enterré-dans-la-moise !!!'

C'était Rogue.

- Entrez, messieurs, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

Harry mit quelques instants à réaliser que oui, c'était bien Rogue qui l'invitait à rentrer au lieu de filer chez Rusard pour une sanction, et que non, il n'y avait aucune trace d'ironie dans sa voix. Il entra prudemment dans la salle et se mit au fond avec Malfoy (' Pas le choix'). Par le plus grand des hasards, il se trouvait sur la même rangée que Ron.

- Bien, maintenant que tous les élèves sont là, nous allons commencer...

' J'arrive pas à le croire, il a eu le poste. J'en connais un qui serait content, s'il savait ça !'

- Notre premier cours portera sur le Kappa...

Sous le choc, Harry sortit de la salle de cours avec une démarche digne d'un robot. Passe encore qu'il soit le fils adoptif de Voldemort, qu'il soit le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy et même qu'il soit un Serpentard, mais LA, c'était vraiment trop. Ca tenait du délire pur et simple. Rogueletraitaitcommeunélèvenormal.

- Harry ? Tu te sens bien ? l'appela Draco.

Il revint à la réalité juste à temps pour éviter de rentrer dans un placard à balais, qu'il avait bêtement pris pour la prochaine salle de cours.

- Euh, oui, oui, tout va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

Draco arqua un sourcil.

- Tu étais sur le point de rentrer dans un placard.

- Ah oui ? Je voulais... voir ce qu'il contenait.

- Des balais.

- Me voilà rassuré ! On y va ? C'est quoi, le prochain cours, au fait ?

- Divination.

Harry grimaça, ce qui n'échappa pas à son camarade.

- Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas cette matière, moi non plus, mais on a pas le choix.

- Quand faut y aller... faut y aller.

- Mes enfants, quelle merveilleuse année nous allons passer ensemble... je l'ai lu dans les cartes.

' Sauvé, c'est pas cette vieille peau de Trelawney...'

- Pour le premier trimestre, nous allons donc étudier... les cartes de tarot.

Harry se demanda brièvement si c'était une plaisanterie, mais quand la prof, aux cheveux poivre et sel coiffés en un chignon lâche, ce qui la rendait encore plus vieille, commença à distribuer des jeux de cartes, il se rendit compte que pendant trois mois, il allait devoir étudier des cartes. Super. Pas qu'il raffole des cours de Trelawney mais... c'était autre chose.

- La barbe... marmonna-t-il.

- C'est pourtant sympa, commenta Draco à ses côtés. Au moins, on peut discuter pendant les cours et on a pas de devoir. De plus... on peut essayer de faire des châteaux de cartes !

' Pas de doute, c'est la quatrième dimension.'

Résigné à suivre les instructions de son professeur, ou du moins pour une seule fois, Harry battit les vingt-deux cartes, coupa de la main gauche et étala ses cartes.

- Ensuite, laissez-vous guider par votre oeil interne pour sélectionner les quatre cartes de votre destinée.

- En langage décodé, dit Draco à voix basse, tu fermes les yeux et tu prends quatre cartes au hasard.

- On va voir ce que ça va donner...

C'était enfantin, et Harry se demandait bien pourquoi ils avaient à faire ça en classe. Un enfant de quatre ans pouvait faire la même chose. Il prit donc quatre cartes sans regarder parmi celles étalées sur sa table.

- Le Monde, déclara Draco en regardant les siennes, l'Etoile, la Force, l'Empereur. Je pense que ça veut dire que j'aurais du succès, beaucoup de bonheur, que je suis têtu comme une mule et que j'ai de l'avenir. Mouais. Ce qui est sympa avec la cartomancie, c'est qu'on peut interpréter de la manière qu'on veut... Et toi, Harry ? Ca donne quoi ?

Harry retourna la première carte. La Papesse. Mystère, confusion, incertitude. Vint ensuite la Lune. Mensonge, illusion, mélancolie.

' Mystère, mensonge.. Ne suis-je pas en train de me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas ?'

Ensuite la Roue de la Fortune. Hasard, opportunité, inversement.

' La situation s'est renversé et je me trouve à la place de l'Autre, après tout...'

Quant à la dernière carte... il n'eut pas le temps de la voir, car elle tomba par-terre, juste aux pieds de la prof, qui faisait sa tournée. Elle la ramassa et un grand trouble s'empara d'elle.

- Mon pauvre petit...

Elle la posa sur la table. L'Arcane Sans Nom, avec un dessin de squelette. Bouleversement, chagrin, transformation.

- La Mort, expliqua inutilement la femme.

' Peut-être que je suis abonné aux profs obsédées par la mort, qui sait...'

- Un grand danger rôde autour de vous, poursuivit la prof face à son manque de réaction.

' Je n'en doute pas un instant, vu la tête de mes profs aujourd'hui !'

- Seriez-vous menacer par un danger quelconque ? demanda-t-elle, résolue à ne pas le lâcher de sitôt.

- Euh... J'ai un contrôle de révisions de Défense contre les forces du mal dans deux jours, répondit naïvement Harry.

Sa remarque fit rire une bonne partie des élèves. En revanche, la vieille femme ne s'en amusa pas. Mais alors là, pas du tout.

- Bien. Puisque vous ne semblez pas plus troublé que ça par votre avenir, je crois qu'il est inutile de continuer à m'occuper de vous.

Elle s'éloigna, tête haute. Draco fit la grimace en direction de son camarade.

- Eh bé... T'as réussi à te mettre à dos la prof la plus susceptible de tout l'établissement dès le premier jour. Chapeau...

' Ca commence bien...'

_

* * *

Katel : Et valà pour le chapitre 4 ! Je vais essayer d'avancer le 5 maintenant... qui va enfin rejoindre la fic de Bun C'est à cause de moi qu'elle met autant de temps, faut l'excuser..._

_Draco : Te remercier plutôt, c'est grâce à toi qu'on a des vacances !_

_Dark Harry : (en train de revoir tous ses sortilèges de torture pour se préparer à la suite) Parle pour toi..._

_Katel : Vous plaignez pas, ça pourrait être pire…_

_Draco : Ah ouais ? Comment ?_

_Katel : Je peux demander à Bun d'écrire la suite avec moi (auréole au-dessus de la tête)_

_Draco/Dark Harry/White Harry : O.O SURTOUT PAS !!!_

_Bunny : C'est une bonne idée ça Juju (sourire sadique de lapin démoniaque sur les lèvres) une TRES bonne idée..._


	6. Annonce d'arrêt de la fic

Tous les mots du monde n'auront probablement pas assez d'impact pour vous faire comprendre ce que je veux vous comprendre alors je vais devoir me tenter de ces quatre-là : "J'arrête cette fic."  
Je me doute que vous serez déçus de l'apprendre (si vous n'attendiez pas la suite, que venez-vous donc faire ici ?), mais pas autant que moi quand j'ai compris que je n'arriverai pas à la continuer. C'était une erreur d'essayer de me lancer dans un fandom que je ne maîtrise pas et je m'en mords encore les doigts. J'ai pourtant pris beaucoup de plaisir à commencer cette fic mais... plus le temps passait, plus je devais me forcer pour écrire (sans parler de Bunny qui me poussait pas mal). Et quand j'en suis rendue à me forcer pour écrire, je perds tout plaisir et la fic s'en ressent. Alors plutôt que de vous laisser languir entre des chapitres qui ont énormément de mal à arriver, j'ai préféré être sincère avec moi-même et me dire que j'ai fait une bourde et que je n'y arriverai jamais. C'est un échec. Pas total, parce qu'un jour, peut-être, je reprendrai ce que j'ai fait, mais pas avant quelques années, voire jamais.  
Et plutôt que de vous avertir sans tarder, gentils lecteurs qui devez maintenant me maudire avec vos pires malédictions, j'ai lâchement appliqué la technique de l'autruche. Pardon. Ca fait un an environ que j'ai décidé de stopper et je ne vous préviens que maintenant. Mais j'en suis vraiment désolée.  
A présent, je ne peux que vous inviter à suivre la merveilleuse fic de Bunny Anoushka Kalika (ou quelque soit son pseudo), Seigneur Fercaël, qui, je vous le rappelle, m'a inspiré cette fic ! Même si je n'ose même plus la lire, puisqu'elle me rappellerait mon cuisant échec, je sais qu'elle vaut le coup !  
Encore pardon de vous décevoir en abandonnant cette fic mais merci d'avoir au moins lu ce mot.

Katel Belacqua


End file.
